


A warm Hand

by LadyGrrey



Series: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrrey/pseuds/LadyGrrey
Summary: Just Mycroft picking up the pieces of Sherlocks sucide list after he was overdosed on the plane and Greg being there for him.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A warm Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. English isn't my native language so be kind, thank you <3
> 
> Oh and pls leave comments :D

“Dr Watson. Look after him. Please”, Mycroft said, his half smile was weary, his eyes tired and the please barely audible, before he crouched down to pick up the paper, Sherlock had ripped and disposed of.

He could feel the lump in his throat and he swallowed hardly. Caring is not an advantage, he once told his brother and it was true. He was once again, reminded of it. Caring meant pain, meant vulnerability. Caring WAS a weakness.

He didn't realized, he was still crouched down, when a warm Hand found his shoulder. He didn't look back, because he knew his watery eyes would betray him but he knew instinctively who's hand it was.

It was Gregory's Hand. He could feel the warmth of it even through his suit and a shiver ran trough his body. He didn't even realize that he felt cold until he felt the warmth of the hand.

He took a shaky breath and tried to get a grip on himself, his hands clutching tighter around the little booklet he held in his hand.

Greg left him all the time he needed, before he slowly stood. He didn't know how much time had passed while he sat there. Maybe seconds, maybe minutes, maybe even an hour. It didn't matter.

“I took the liberty to text Athena.”; he heard Gregory say, but it was like he was hearing him through a wall of cotton. The only thing connecting him to this reality, was the hand still on his shoulder.

“Go Home, Detective Inspector.”, he said and his voice sounded surprisingly put together and cold, but he didn't look at Greg.

“I intend to, Mycroft. That's why I texted Athena.”, Greg said, his voice soft and warm, wrapping around him.  
They had an understanding between the two of them. They would be there for each other, because non knew them better then each other. They knew each others flaws and weaknesses, had seen each other at their worst. And whenever life got to much they would be there for one another. They wouldn't ask questions, they would just be there.

And over the years it had come that even tho Greg slept in his flat at work nights, because it was closer to work, he basically lived in one of Mycrofts spare bedrooms.


End file.
